


Patroclus

by nocturneFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Devotion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Or Is It?, Sad with a Happy Ending, angsty fluff, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneFlowers/pseuds/nocturneFlowers
Summary: Ghosts come in many forms - They are memories that refuse to die, stories that never end, regrets that haunt and hurt, and finally: They are the people we've lost.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Patroclus

The boar turns to Felix, its cape swishing as it does so, the ragged edges pushing years of dirt and memories of decay closer to the other as it moves. Felix doesn't dare step back - Instead, he raises his head, looking down despite having to look up at the boar prince turned king, still savage as the day the beast was born into the prince's skin.

It opens its mouth to- what? Roar? Growl? It doesn't, and to Felix's chagrin, it speaks instead. 

"Felix-" and its gauntlets are cold against his cheeks, burning against the heat that rises through him and bleeds into his very breath.

Felix steps away, suddenly afraid as the boar only seems to move closer.

"What do you want?" He croaks, embarrassed and angry all the same as the boar's image flickers and flickers back to the prince that had once stood in its place.

"Felix." Dimitri says again, and Felix almost runs.

"I promise - I will get Edelgard's head." He continues, and in that moment, the boar returns and all Felix feels is disgust.

"Do not lump me in with your other ghosts." He hisses, and is instead met by soft lips on his forehead, the prince and the boar both present in that one motion, threat and comfort alike in the movement.

"Anything for you." And then, Dimitri stands alone, tears falling down his eyes as he cradles Felix's corpse, drawing it ever closer as he looks up at Felix's transparent form, his gaze pleading and promising alike.

"Stay?" Then comes the voice of a child, and Felix turns around to see the Dimitri of old standing behind him, bright-eyed and hopeful, as Felix takes his hand in his.

"Yes." And Dimitri's eyes shine ever brighter as he turns around and begins to run, Felix's short legs carrying him after the other a moment later, their steps and light laughter carrying across the palace halls and into the ears of everyone there.

Glenn laughs as they pass him by, whole and hale and newly indicted into knighthood, and Felix sticks out his tongue at him even as the image of dented armor and burnt cloth strikes him with no warning.

As he runs through the halls to Dimitri, he wishes that things would stay this way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night, Im so sorry.
> 
> [ Visit me in my little corner in tumblr if you want to!](nocturneflowers.tumblr.com)


End file.
